We say goodbye in the pouring rain
by sarcasticdork
Summary: "What really threw Blake out of balance were her eyes. Always full of fiery spirit, always full of life and joy. Now they were glazed over with pain and dullness" (yang/blake) Short bumbleby one-shot


Rain was pouring down on two lonely figures, one crouching on the ground with the head of the other one in her lap.

The smell of a previous fight was still lingering in the air. It smelled like mud mixed with fresh blood, the blood which was oozing out of a large gash on the stomach of the blonde haired girl.

Blake damned her extraordinary smell at this moment. She also damned headmaster Ozpin for sending them on this mission, she damned this rainstorm that caused the separation from their teammates and she especially damned these horrible creatures who lured them into this deathtrap.

The soft sound of the rain was the only thing that could be heard besides the shaky breathing of her wounded partner.

Blake's eyes scanned the other girls face.

Yang was pale which was no surprise considering her blood loss. What really threw Blake out of balance were her eyes. Always full of fiery spirit, always full of life and joy. Now they were glazed over with pain and dullness.

Blake gave a soft squeeze to Yang's shoulder. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes but she managed to hold them back.

"No need to cry, kitten"

The comment made the faunus girl flinch.

Yang sounded exhausted but at least she was still able to speak and even force a smile on her dirty face.

"Am I cold, Blake?" the blonde brawler asked her voice quiet but steady.

Blake let her hands slide tentatively over Yang's arms and ribcage.

"No…you're warm. Like always" Blake whispered. She had always enjoyed touching Yang's skin.

"See you don't have to worry" Her partner flashed another smile.

"That means I still have stuff to do. I still need to stick around and look out for you and Ruby and Weiss. As long as I have this flame burning inside of me I won't die"

She sounded so sure of herself that Blake almost believed her if it wasn't for this disgusting smell.

Suddenly Yang's body was shaken by her semblance flaring up. The girl coughed, her face twisted in pain.

"Yang!" Blake screamed her voice filled with terror. "You have to keep it down!"

Yang closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing. It took her a few moments to gain back control.

Blake stroked her partner's hair.

"I'm not going to be like them"

The statement confused Blake. "What do you mean?"

The blonde locked eyes with the other girl.

"I'm not going to be like Summer or my mother" A sudden anger filled her voice. "I refuse to leave you behind"

Realization hit Blake. Tears gathered in Yang's eyes. Desperate whispers left her mouth.

"I'm not like them. I swear I'm not like them"

Seeing her partner suffer in such a way made Blake's chest ache.

She hushed her by pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I know Yang. I know. We'd never think of you that way"

The gesture seemed to calm the girl.

A few minutes passed by without a word spoken between the two huntresses. Blake kept listening for new noises. She hoped for help, she feared another attack. Her observation was interrupted by Yang's voice.

"Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me"

Blake's eyes widened. "What?!"

Yang grinned "I want a kiss"

Blake stared at her.

It wasn't like she didn't want to kiss the other girl. She wasn't oblivious to the growing feelings between her and Yang. But up to this point neither of the two had brought the topic up. There had always seemed to be something bigger to take care of. The fact that Yang talked so bluntly about it now proved that something was seriously wrong.

Blake stared crying while shaking her head.

Yang remained silent.

When Blake spoke again it was with a sob.

"You'll get a kiss"

She paused to take Yang's face in her hands. Lilac eyes met golden ones.

"As soon as help has arrived, after we have gotten you to a hospital, when you've been healed and you're back on top, then you'll get your kiss"

She put all the strength she could muster in her words.

"Not before that"

Her partner's expression softened.

"Blake"

Yang spoke with a tone in her voice that made it seem like Blake was to one who needed comfort, like Blake was the one bleeding to death

"kiss me"

Blake's body began to shake.

She wanted to scream at Yang's face, wanted that the girl stopped talking like that.

She considered denying the wish just to prove her point. No she would definitely deny it! There was no point in wasting their first kiss in a place like this. There was no need to get emotional.

She started leaning in. Sobs wracked her body. She hesitated, her gaze glued to the beaten up body in her lap, the gushing wound, the blood, the heavy breathing…

And suddenly Yang's lips were on hers.

Blake's mind went blank.


End file.
